How Do You Feel About Dragons?
by mississippimagnolia
Summary: Regina is a guarded princess and Emma an outspoken young knight. When their two warring realms must join together to defeat the ogres, can they work together to save everyone? Filled with sword fights, violence, true love, and you guessed it...dragons. Rated t for now...
1. The Ogre Wars

Sneaking a quick glance around the corridor she breathed a sigh of relief. The truth of the matter was the Emma need direly to get out of the castle. Running into Snow White would surely throw a wrench in her plan. Summoning all the stealth she possessed, she darted across the entryway and slid behind a pillar that bore a striking resemblance to a hundred year old petrified tree.

"Going somewhere?" her father's voice called from behind her causing her to let our several choice swears. "That's not very lady-like," he teased.

"Hello, father. I was going for a stroll in the grounds." Maybe he would buy it.

"Uh, huh...at dawn?" Guess not. Giving him a shrug, he cast her a crooked smile. "Because last week your mother emptied a basin of water on you for sleeping until noon. This wouldn't have anything to do with a young, brunette princess sneaking off to the stables, now would it?"

Blast. How in the seven hells had she been caught? Not only did her parents usually rise after dawn, they also broke their fast on the opposite wing of the castle. Meeting her father's gleaming eyes, she merely shrugged before offering a small grin of her own.

"Your mother and Queen Cora are breaking their fast in the gardens this morning. Don't get caught." Striding away with a proud expression, her whistled merrily.

The treaty between the Dark and Light Kingdoms had been drawn last winter after centuries of strife. Fortunately for the two warring realms, a common enemy had presented itself: ogres. Reports of the mammoth beasts preceded them for months. Entire villages flattened, armies conquered, live lost. The only way to defeat the ogres had been for the spell casters and armies from both kingdoms to band together.

 _ **King David, after many months of protesting, had finally agreed to allow Emma to squire for Sir Lancelot. While not entirely unheard of for a woman to reach Knighthood, it was not exactly common for a woman of her stature to enter the fray. Especially during the Ogre Wars as it became known.**_

 _ **Sir Lancelot's battalion flanked the Royal Calvary of the Dark leader King Henry had outright refused to remain behind despite his older age. Riding alongside the two other squires, August and Killian, she watched in awe as he slew a monster nigh on thirty feet high. The ogre appeared more akin to a small mountain as the filth and dirt covered more of it's body than skin. Grasping a javelin jutting from a fallen foe, he heaved with all his might and launched it into the creature's eye.**_

 _ **With a mighty crash, it took down two more smaller ones as well giving her and Killian the opportunity to plunge their own spears into the beasts. Urging their steeds forward, they were separated from August and their ranks by a trio of behemoth proportion that burst through the forest. Forced to follow the Dark soldiers, they earned their ways by firing arrows that always found their aim to be true.**_

 _ **Looking up she noted the king had become separated from his men. Just as he was about to shout out a command, a smaller albeit fierce opponent raised his club above King Henry. Within the blink of an eye, Emma had knocked an arrow and released it with an exhale. It caught the ogre in his left eye just before it toppled backward. With a small nod in her direction as their eyes met, he turned and urged his mount onward. They continued through the woods all the while her heart pounded in her ears in time to the wild gallop of her mare.**_

 _ **By her estimation they were within an hours ride to the Black Keep. All the more troublesome was he fact that it seemed to be the direction the beasts charged from. With naught but the moon to light their way, the ride to the keep seemed to take twice the time. Each snap of a twig and hoot of an owl caused her to jump in her saddle. Though her armour was sleek and relatively thin, it's weight tired her still.**_

 _ **Thrusting his fist in the air, the king called everyone to a sudden silence. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the sight before her. The queen and her spell casters stood atop the tallest tower flailing fireballs down on the enemy. Screams of anguish echoed in all directions.**_

 _ **The rubble proved too much for the horses, forcing them to dismount. Having emptied their quivers miles back, she met Killian's eye as they unsheathed their swords. Looking at the jeweled pommel that once belonged to her father she sighed and wondered if she would see him again. It had been he that had shown her how to wield this very blade, his own sword when he had squired. He had led a garrison to protect the outlying villages beside their castle and her mother commanded the archers defending the walls.**_

 _ **The further away from them (and closer to the Black Keep) the more densely it had swarmed with ogres. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sent up a prayer to anyone that may be listening for their safety, giving no thought to her own. the clang of distant warning bells broke her from her reverie.**_

 _ **Steeling her courage, she marched side by side with Killian constantly expecting attack. The acrid smell of smoke permeated the air causing her eyes to burn and water. Blinking away the fumes she noticed the castle grounds had become eerily quiet. They had long since lost sight of the queen and her tower, along with the ogres. Something didn't feel quite right. Uneasiness rippled through the men. They had seen too many of the foul beasts already to be fooled into thinking they were alone.**_

 _ **"Sire, do you suspect retreat?" voiced a Knight outfitted more like a huntsman than lord.**_

 _ **"Perhaps, Graham. Be weary, we don't know what-"**_

 _ **But before he could finish a terrible scream broke the silence.**_

 _ **"REGINA!"**_

 _ **Forgetting his station, the king broke into a run through the crushed rampart. Without waiting for command, Emma ran full speed after him. It was only after she hurtled over a falling pillar she realized she had lost the others. Keeping still, she listened for any approaching sounds. Hearing nothing, she held her shield ahead of her, readying her blade for an attack.**_

 _ **Another ear splitting shriek pierced the night, this time it was much closer. Tentatively rounding into a hallway she heard a booming chuckle from an open door ahead. What struck her though was the smell. The entire hall was impregnated with the scent of fetid meat. The unmistaken glow of a torch flickered through the next doorway.**_

 _ **"What do we have here, a princess? Ah, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell? A princess is a meal fit for the King of the Ogres."**_

 _ **Peering through the entryway, she saw the most gigantic beast of them all holding a beautiful brunette around her midsection. Her regal face drew back and with force she spit in the ogre's face.**_

 _ **"Rjundtar doesn't care. He eats you just the same."**_

 _ **Racking her mind for any sort of plan, she panicked when he opened his mouth to devour the princess. Not having time to fully form anything, she used her shield arm to hurdle a candelabra at Rjundtar's head.**_

 _ **With a howl, he dropped the girl and turned his attention to Emma. She cast her shield aside to grasp her sword with both hands, it would do her no god against him anyway.**_

 _ **"What manner of puny knight are you? This is who the Great King Henry sends to defend his only daughter? You seem to be no more than a lad. Rjundtar doesn't mind, children are his favourite meal..."**_

 _ **She realized with her helm drawn she probably did look like a young boy. Maybe she could use it to her advantage somehow. A plan began forming in he back of her mind. Ogres were notorious for eating children. She shuddered at the thought. If she could use her appearance to draw him away from the girl and make him chase her until she had the advantage, it just might work.**_

 _ **The scheme had too man if's in it for her taste but both her time and choices were running out. Eyeing the staircase in the corner, she ran as fast as possible toward it. Daring not look back, she knew her plan had worked when the heavy thud of his feet followed her across the hall. Reaching the top step, she used the banister to pull herself to the left. Looking down over her shoulder as she ran, she notice Rjundtar was almost in the center of the room. She ran the furthest wall and turned to run full speed back to the railing. She propelled herself up the banister and used her legs to kick as hard as she could over the rail.**_

 _ **The chandelier dangling above the walkway was made of overly large guilded rods. Her foot landed in the crook of the stem used to hold candles and her free arm clasped the chain from which it hung. Shocked as she was that it actually worked, it couldn't compare to Rjundtar's surprise at her swift launch. She utilzed his shock as he skid to a stop beneath her. He hadn't even managed to look up yet when she jumped down. Her legs landed on his shoulders as her blade plunged into his thick skull.**_

 _ **Allowing herself a foolish moment of triumph, she grinned like an idiot. That second the ogre's knees buckled and Emma lost her footing. She felt herself fall before the world went black with a sickening crack.**_

 _ **She awoke three days later to a pair of chocolate eyes staring back at her. She was lost in them fiercely and completely. Regina whispered soothing words of comfort to her as she fell back asleep clasping her hand tightly. When she awoke again, King Henry himself sat at the edge of her bed. She took the time to observe him before she noticed her awake. His retreating hairline was undoubtedly grey, but bits of black tried to shine through. He had lines at the corners of his eyes, the kind you get from smiling too much. And when his eyes met her own, they were the same as his daughter's.**_

 _ **"It seems that I owe not just my own life to you, but my daughter's life as well. I scarcely was able to shoo her away in hopes of being here when you woke. How fare you?"**_

 _ **"I'm..." her voice tore her throat, she cleared it and tried once more. "I'm...well. Sore...but well, Your High..ness.**_

 _ **"That is good news, indeed. If there is anything I can do for you, you have but to ask. Word has been sent by my fastest horsemen to your family. Rest well, we will speak more when you are healed."**_

 _ **Everything passed in a blur afterwards. A healer saying something or another about a cracked skull, maidens bringing water and broth, and a quiet princess peering at her over a thick leatherbound book in the corner but rarely speaking. When her parents arrived, they met with the king. Her father emerged looking pleased, her mother grim. When she was at last proclaimed healed, she was summoned before the royal court and Knighted for her valiant efforts by the king.**_

 _ **She wasn't sure which was most out of the ordinary, a female Knight or her being Knighted at 18. She had been granted luxurious quarters and the best training. The decision to stay had been difficult to necessary. Her parents were both young and the mantle of rule would not pass to her for some years yet. Her father assured her most Knights trained under other lords until time for their rule, anyway.**_

 _ **Before she knew it eight months had passed between training and taking lessons with Regina. She spoke little but when she did it was bold and unyielding. Without a doubt she was smitten. Though chivalry prevented further pursuit. At least for the time being. With the year anniversary of the treaty swiftly approaching, the King and his personal Knights (herself included) rode three days East to her home.**_

Now on their second week here, she had grown accustomed to meeting Princess Regina at the stable for their secret morning ride. Each day she showed the princess somewhere new and exciting. Today would be no exception.

Garbed in her finest red doublet sticked with black and leather breaches, she strutted to the paddock where Regina led their horses to graze.

"Late start, dear Sir?" the elegant woman called out. A smile played at the edge of her lips. The faint scar stretched causing Emma's chest to ache.

"Your Majesty, what sort of Knight would I be if I left you out here alone? I was just surveying the terrain." She was greeted with a roll of the eye and Regina mounting her saddle.

"Where to then today, my Saviour?" She laughed at the name the older girl had taken to calling her.

"That depends..." she trailed off exaggeratedly.

"On?" Regina replied, tossing her chestnut hair.

"How do you feel about dragons?"

 **This piece is a bit outside of my comfort zone but I have been reading a lot of Eragon and Terry Goodkind lately and I just couldn't get this out of my head. Review and let me know what you guys think.**


	2. A Door

"How do you feel about dragons?"

"Dragons? Perhaps you have taken one too many blows to the head, Sir Swan. Dragons have been extinct for centuries." Regina eyed her incredulously.

"So they say..." Emma chuckled. "Legend has it, though, that visitors to Crag dun Drac can sometimes still feel the ground creak beneath their mighty wake. Some even swear to feel their fiery breaths heave from the nests deep in the underground."

A rare laugh emitted from the princess as Emma mounted her mare and reared her onward, leading the way. In the year they shared, she had only heard such a melodic sound once. Not long after she had joined the King's Service, His Majesty King Henry appointed her as Regina's person guard. Still shaky on her feet, she had insisted on following the brunette on an early morning ride. It quickly became apparent that the princess was the superior equestrian. A league from the Black Keep they were forced to jump their mounts over several fallen trees. Determined to show off, she took a high hurtle a bit too confidently and fell from her saddle.

Not only did Regina easily clear the tree, but after landing she proclaimed Emma to be an "idiot" and was taken by a fit of laughter. From that day the tension between them continued to grow. Every morning, with the exception of the mornings Regina had private lessons with her mother, the two of them would go for a ride and slowly opened up to one another. Emma knew that the princess was fond of apples, the color purple, and spending time with her father when his duties permitted. And Regina had learned that Emma loathed dresses, swore worse than a pirate, and more than anything was terrified of the day when she would lay down her sword and take on the duty of ruling her family's kingdom. A fear the two shared.

"And tell me, Saviour, do you believe in all children's tales? Perhaps on our ride we may chance upon fairies and grumpkins, as well." Despite the sarcasm that drenched her every word, Emma found herself grinning like a fool.

"My Princess, but utter the word and I'll set out at once to retrieve any matter of grumpkin or goblin you require. Should you desire, stars and the moon itself would be ripped from the night sky." Regina's smile faltered and the knight immediately winced at her own stupidity. Why had she thought to say such things?

Without warning, the older girl reared her stallion around and cut Emma off. Blocking the path and unable to focus elsewhere, she was forced to meet the princess' eyes. Looking into those beautiful chocolate eyes, she was met with a look of such severe longing it felt as though her heart had stopped.

"My dear knight, such gestures of grandiose need not be taken. All that is required," she paused and gave her a dazzling, toothy smile, "is your company. I should think that would be enough to keep me satisfied." As quickly as she started, she ended the conversation. Emma was forced to urge her own horse into the gallop to gain the lead. The remainder of the ride was spent in a tense silence.

Both knew the feelings bubbling beneath the surface, but never before had such subjects been broached. Were she a man their families probably would have already agreed upon the match. Such relationships among women were not exactly common in these times. Given her gender, there seemed to be no way to convince Cora and Henry to give her Regina's had without the promise of an heir. Without an heir, and without matrimony, their feelings meant little to families that needed a future bloodline to continue their legacies. Her family knew her proclivities and had accepted them openly, but they had her younger brother, Neal, to rely on if she never procreated.

Shaking her feelings aside once more, she instead began focusing on the familiar landscape. Had she bothered to look at Regina, she would have seen the same sorrow mirrored.

Crag dun Drac was, for the most, avoided by ordinary people as they held terrible superstitions about the hillside. Many said to stand among the crushed eggs of dragons would curse an entire generation. But Emma had been here too many occasions to place stock in such foolery. No, this place was the opposite for her. King David brought her here many times in her girlhood. Sensing that she had no interest in needlepoint or etiquette lessons, he had plead with his wife to allow Emma to pursue her own destiny.

In the end she had agreed. Looking to the stone pillars covered in ancient runes to her left she would almost see her father teaching her to parry thrusts or instructing her on the proper form when striking the palus, a straw-stuffed man, with her first wooden sword. She could have almost forgotten she was not alone had Regina not gasped when the tomb of Phillip Stormbringer and his dragon Maleficent came into view.

He had been a key Rider in a coup to overthrow a mad king in his far away homeland. A great statue presided over the mausoleum of a proud man with kind eyes and a bright smile. He had crossed the great sea in hopes of finding a land more suited for training the next generation of Dragon Riders. When he arrived he built a great kingdom, but it was soon ravaged by the ogres. His brother Eric had been slain and all dragon eggs had been destroyed. That was the reason most people feared the Crag.

"What is this place?" the princess questioned as she stopped beside Emma.

"This, Your Highness, is the tomb of the last great Rider and his fearsome dragon." Dismounting, she quickly moved to help the princess from her position. When she offered her hand, as usual, it felt to Emma as though the crackling of magic flowing between them. These brief moments were somehow the times she felt herself awaiting most. Tying their reigns, she offered Regina her arm. "Shall I give you the tour, my lady?"

Looping their arms, Regina seemed almost at ease. In some places, rock-hard shards of shattered eggs gleamed between boulders. She knelt as the other stooped to examine a sapphire shell.

"It appears that ogres have been terrorizing our kind for quite some time. I..." she shuddered, "...I fear to think what terrible fate would await me had you not chanced upon me that night..." They locked eyes, and in that moment Emma allowed herself to believe that maybe this could be. "You, my brave knight, have given me a second chance at life. Had you not rescued me-"

"You need not worry. As long as I am here, nothing ill shall befall you. I swear it." Bravery or foolishness, unsure of which, seemed to fuel her every word. But when Regina's chestnut eyes met her own she could only smile. Without warning the Princess leaned close into her and met their lips in a searing kiss. And what a sensation it was! Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to become numb of anything but he soft lips pressed against her own. Slowly, not wanting to frighten the princess, she moved her lips gently while grazing the tips of her fingers along the princess' jawline. A soft moan emanated from Regina and shocked Emma when two hands threaded themselves through her hair.

She knew this moment was far too heavenly to last but she would be damned if she wouldn't enjoy it while it was hers. The only world that existed was the scent of rosewater, which must have been her perfume, and the faint taste of vanilla as her tongue traced her lower lip. As all good things do, their moment much too quickly came to an end. Expecting regret or shame, she was suprised to hear a throaty chuckle.

"I have wanted to do that for such a long time, dear knight. I apologize if it seemed presumptious but I had to know how it feels, at least once." She diverted her eyes, but Emma was quick to pull her into another passionate embrace.

"There, now you have known it twice and I have made my feelings plain," Emma proclaimed as they pulled apart. Regina offered her a small smile. "What say you, Princess?"

"Well..." she paused, "I believe you intended to show me a dragon."

"So I did." Standing, she offered her hand which she soon found entertwined with her own. This form of intimacy was new and unexpected but so very welcome. What their kiss meant was still uncertain but it was clear, now, that her feelings were not one sided.

The pair spend the morning exploring as Emma regailed her with every tale of the Dragon Riders she knew and even a few memories she shared there with her father.

"...and the mausoleum is the tomb of Phillip the Great, Stormbringer, Last of the Riders and his dragon Maleficent, Night Fury, Last of the Dragons. They fell right where we are standing and defending our people against the ogres. My father told me once that our lineage here in Misthaven can be traced all the way back to him. As a child, I knew dresses and princes were not in my future. When Father brought me here I would spend hours staring at that statue. I knew that when I accept the crown at my coronation, I want nothing more than to know that I can bring honor to his legacy. That is when I decided I wanted to be a knight. Traditionally I should have been a paige under a lordling, but being a princess...an exception was made."

Despite her usual guarded nature, she found herself wanting to open up to Regina. She ached to know everything about the princess and judging by the other's rapt stare as she spoke, she certainly felt the same.

"Tell me, Sir-"

"Emma." She grasped her hands in her own. "If you please, Your Highness, it's just Emma. At least while we are alone."

"Em-ma," she rolled it around, as if tasting how the word felt in her mouth. The sound, sweeter than an siren's call, made her heart soar. "Let there be no more 'Your Highness' or 'Princess' here then either, Emma. Here it's just Regina." She led her to a relatively flat boulder and seated herself before pulling the knight down after her.

"So tell me, Emma, when you pictured yourself becoming a knight did you imagine being a private guard to the princess of a family your house has shared a blood fued with for the past century?" she teased.

"That, I believe, is the first time I have heard you jest...Regina." The moment itself seemed perfection. A blush covered the princess' cheeks. Unable to restrain herself, Emma leaned in and brushed her lips against Regina's waiting full lips. She cursed her armor as it prevented her from feeling the hands that wrapped themselves around her middle.

Suddenly, Emma felt a strange stirring in her chest. As she held Regina in her arms a sudden clap of thunder without sound shook her to the core. Breaking apart their eyes met with a fearful gaze. Before they could speak a blinding, white light grew around them until they were forced to cover their eyes. Another sildent clap emanated from between them. So powerful was the last that the rock behind them split open.

Without a moments thought, she grabbed the princess in her arms and ran from the stone. No sooner they cleared their previous seat than the outer boulder fell away with a deafening crash.

"Sir Swan, put me down this instant-"

But whatever she was about to say was lost the instant they looked back. Where the outer stone fell away now stood the carving of a large, ornate door.


	3. An Arrangement

**Author's Note: I'm sorry sorry it's taken this long for an update, I was recently was promoted at work and free time seems few and far in between. Luckily my obsession with game of thrones has fueled my imagination once more. I hope you guys enjoy this, I know it's slow going but it all works together. ps for those of you waiting on a Turning Page update it should be up by the middle of next week. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

The steady clink of china seemed to ricochet around them as they dined in silence. Though currently at peace, it was difficult to shake the sense of distrust that had been fostered between their houses for the past century. She placed her silver down and cast her focus on Cora. The older woman bore a striking resemblance to the young princess her daughter had risked her life to save.

"Well, I suppose you know why I asked you here?" Snow questioned, setting her steely gaze.

"You mean aside from breaking our fast in the most awkward fashion, Your Grace?" Queen Cora raised her brow while taking a small sip of her tea. She couldn't withhold her chuckle, the Queen certainly did not lack nerve. "It appears our children have become rather close since your daughter entered my husband's service last year," Cora continued. "Last we spoke I made mention of an arrangement. How do King David and yourself feel about it now?"

 _When news first arrived of Emma's injuries she and David had saddled up and rode through a three day journey in two. By the time they had arrived Emma had awoken from what had been described to her as a horrific fall. She had burst into Emma's quarters in a fit of tears and hardly noticed a young woman scurry from the room (a fact that had not been missed by her husband)._

 _She had spent the day hovering over her frustrated daughter who, despite a large bandage wrapped around her head, insisted she was fine. When Emma's condition finally got the best of her and she succumbed to sleep, she and David had been summoned to the throne room. Upon entering she was immediately struck by how beautifully the light reflected off the polished black marble walls. Though menacing at first glance, there were subtle signs of beauty in its exemplary architecture. Holding her head high, she gazed toward the enormous throne. It was wrought of iron and the backing rose at least seven feet in the air. Curving and melding it rose into a swirl of stampeding stallions seeming to race into existence._

 _Though they were guests, they were still royalty and therefore offered only a customary bow of the head in respect. David offered her a small smile before beginning pleasantries which segued into their sincere thanks for caring for their daughter's injuries._

 _"You have no need to thank me, it was after all your daughter who saved mine," King Henry's voice boomed down on them. "House Mills owes your kingdom a great debt, without your daughter's courage my family would be broken and on the verge of extinction. To show my gratitude I would like to offer a further chance at binding of our houses."_

 _"And what would that be, Your Grace?" She wrung her hands together as David questioned the king._

 _"Should you be willing to consent your approval I would gladly knight Emma for her service to my family." The king's gravely voice seemed soothing, but all it did was plunge her into the icy shock of worry._

 _"Emma is a princess. She will one day rule our kingdom. The service to another house would interfere with that duty," Snow interjected. Emma was so young, too young to be plunged into a world where she couldn't protect her. At least in the home guard she could place those most loyal around her to ensure her safety._

 _"Perhaps, but should you accept I would gladly release her from her service when the time comes. Though I would be lying if I said I did not hope to accomplish an ulterior motive with this title," he smiled mischievously. Even Queen Cora's eyes softened at the statement. She was beyond a doubt, utterly confused._

 _"What such motive would you confess this to be?" David rested one hand on the pommel of his sword and ran the other through his hair as he spoke. glancing at her husband she noted the strain seemed to be extracting its tole. "Not often do those seeking motives to benefit themselves offer them willingly ._

 _"My daughter, Regina, was saved by Princess Emma and has since scarcely left her side. I know her well enough to see that she has developed feeling in this short time. It is my greatest hope that you would consent to strengthen our newly formed alliance by joining our two kingdoms," he smiled again._

 _"Surely you do no propose matrimony?" Snow questioned, aghast they would offer this arrangement so soon. "My daughter has barely been conscious! I cannot give my blessing on feelings I don't know that she yet possesses."_

 _"I agree," Cora replied simply, "which is why I suggested Henry make Emma Regina's personal guard. Let the two of them get to know one another, create a bond. On the anniversary of our treaty we will join you at Castle White and bring the arrangement to our children."_

 _She paused for a moment and stared deeply at the queen, who's dark eyes never left her own. She could feel the penetrating stares of the two kings both of which waited in a stoic silence. She had long since known Emma preferred women but could she be sure she could love the other princess in that time?_

 _"What of an heir? With your line ending with Regina, you would offer her to Emma? How can your house continue?" David once more ruffled his hair. She could tell he was attempting to figure out what they were getting from this union._

 _"My daughter care for Emma greatly, I believe that she could even love her one day. Her happiness is my greatest wish." The queen leaned forward in her chair, "Your daughter has shown the willingness to lay down her life for her. I dare say there are many out there that would do the same. As for an heir..." she paused," well, the Mills family has long since been practitioners of magic. There are ways around anatomy."_

 _Snow was stunned. She had known there was magical alternatives to that particular problem. She had, after all, sought them out long ago when Emma had confessed that she preferred the fairer sex. They had Neal, their youngest child, to rely on should Emma not produce and heir but this they found for the sole purpose of giving their daughter her best chance at a happy and fulfilled life. Such knowledge was not commonly known, she and David had shared that secret with no one, not even Emma. Perhaps, this could work._

"We have discussed it at a great length and observed the two of them together over the past few days. I believe you were correct in your assumption. Princess Regina seems completely smitten with Emma and I would say that without a doubt she feels the same. What do you propose we do from here?" Snow asked as she set down her saucer.

Cora offered her a genuine smile, one she happily returned heartily. She had scarcely seen Emma so happy. More than once she and David had caught the two of them sneaking off together.

"Perhaps when they return from their 'secret' ride we could discuss this with the two of them. Though their feelings are plain I do not wish to force it on them, they are both too stubborn for their own wellbeing." Cora sipped her tea before continuing. "Though they may not wish to hear the term arrangement or engagement. Princess Emma does give the impression of being quite independent." Snow laughed at the obvious understatement.

"Your majesty, I do not believe truer words have ever been spoken. This does pose a difficult question. How about a betrothal? It would allow them to set the pace of their nuptials."

She knew the two girls would be agreeable to the matter. Not only that but a marriage between the two kingdoms would cement their truce permanently.

"Maybe we could speak with them separately- ensure that they are agreeable and then let Emma make the offer to Regina. It would allow them at least to romanticize the arrangement." For a woman she had loathed most of her life, Snow had to admit Cora had the grasp on the situation well placed.

"Agreed," she smiled.

"What do you suppose it is?" Emma glanced at the princess.

"I knew you are thick but surely even you, Sir Swan, can tell that it is a door." She rolled her eyes in emphasis. Despite the sarcasm she couldn't help but wonder what it could be doing cased in a rock wall.

"Obviously, Regina. But where could it lead? I mean not five minutes ago it was a boulder. It looks like something's written on the frame. I can't read it, I thing it's in another tongue."

She had been so preoccupied with it's sudden appearance, she had scarcely even observed the gilded frame. Looking closely she recognized the runes. She had seen them every week in the private lessons she shared with her mother.

"It's an ancient tongue that predates Misthaven entirely. The name itself is lost but it supposedly came from the land across the great sea." She stared into Emma's questioning eyes as she visibly paled.

"Can you read it?" Emma asked incredulously. She knew she flustered when the blonde placed her hand reassuringly on the small of her back.

"Yes, a bit. Give me a moment." On a normal day she could have translated it in seconds but with the object of her affections standing so near, not to mention their previous activities only moments leading to this event she wanted to leave no room for error. When she had read it through and was completely sure she had it correct, she read aloud: "When White is Black and Black is White the secret shall be revealed to brave the fight. When true love's kiss returns our call, the might return and the ogres fall. But beware should the imp arise, for he shall reclaim that which the great warrior will prize." Goosebumps prickled their way along her arms.

"Well that's vague..." Emma paused. "I'm gong to open it."

"But Emma we haven't the slightest clue where it leads. It could be dangerous. We should leave-NOW!" Regina insisted, clasping her knight tightly around her arm. Emma looked back, expecting to meet anger or at the least fierce resolve but instead saw terror.

"Listen, I want you to stay here and wait-"

"But-" the princess interrupted.

"But nothing Regina. We cannot leave this here, especially after than inscription. You heard what it read, 'the ogres will fall'. I am sworn to protect you. Our armies have defeated one clan, there are more and eventually they will arrive here." She sought understanding in those dark, pleading eyes. " I cannot risk your safety. You were almost lost once, I couldn't bare it then, and I certainly will not now!"

She expected many reactions: fear, anger, stubborn rejection. The shock of a tender embrace and plump, full lips pressed against her own was not among them. Pulling away, Regina straightened herself before replying.

"Then do not be stupid, Saviour. I shall accompany you. Where you go, so too shall I."

She knew there was nothing to be gained from arguing with the princess once she set her mind to something, their year together had certainly taught her that. Drawing her blade she urged Regina to stay behind her. She readied her weapon and gently turned the knob, nearly surprised it opened. Emma leapt through the threshold bracing herself for whatever lay on the other side. Once she passed through the blinding light surrounded her and held her in place. Panic raced through her as she cursed herself for allowing Regina to follow her.

Almost as soon as she thought of her, the princess appeared frozen at her side. So desperately she wanted to call out to her but could no sooner speak than she could escape. Emma, for the first time in her life felt truly afraid.

"Well, well, well...What have we here, Dearies? It has been quite some time since someone was bold enough to enter my realm." A high pitched, male voice giggled wildly behind them. Emma felt the bond release and did not miss a step turning to swing her sword. Where the door once stood there was nothing, not even the owner of the voice. it appeared they were deep in a forest. "That's rather impolite, don't you agree?"

Once more she swung around ready to pounce but froze when she saw a small man with golden skin caressing a very much still frozen Regina's cheek. Rage rippled through her very being sending each nerve ending into a wildfire of fury.

"Unhand the lady and step away. I warn only once."

Unphased, the man disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and a fit of laughter. When it cleared she saw he had taken Regina with him. "FACE ME!" she bellowed." Or do you wish to hide behind tricks?"

Laughter called her attention again. Turning toward it she was relieved to see her princess. Though startled she seemed unharmed. She ran without thinking and pulled the other woman against her left side, guarding her with the right. Again the man's voice called, this time from above. Glaring up she saw the golden man perched precariously from a tree limb.

"Relax, Emma of House White. I bring you no harm. I merely wished to see what caliber of person you are, and may I say, I am not disappointed." She could feel a tremor run through the woman on her side. "It must be a powerful love between the two of you if the door lead you here." Emma could hold her tongue no longer.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought us here?" The sickening chortle once again called down. "And how do you know my name?"

"I have not brought you here. You came through that door, not I. As for your name, you can say I have been expecting the two of you for quite some time." He appeared before them with a grandiose wave of his arms. This close, she noted that his skin seemed to be made of thousands of small scales.

"Who are you?" Regina whispered at her side.

"I-" he paused for an overly dramatic bow, "am Rumplestiltskin. At your service, dear ladies."


End file.
